Minecraft Diaries (just a fanfic of the original)
by ruza687
Summary: A lone half dragon, wolf, human finds the village of Phoenix Drop eventually finds herself in loads of trouble by an unknown force. Will there be a way to find out why? Or even eliminate the threat? (there might be some Laurmau/Garmau I'm not 100% sure thoigh and i'm also not sure for the hybrid girl though)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me again! just so you all know, I've been at a huge writers block in my previous fanfic of Maximum Ride. So I decided to start another fanfic of Minecraft diaries by Aphmau. I've been watching the series and so far finished watching them (its currently still going but waiting for the next upload) This story will be played in 1st person. I do not own this the characters belong to Aphmau's rp enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

I glance around curiously wondering where I was. I was stuck in a forest from traveling for days on end. I was so irritated tired and hungry. I sighed and slumped down against a tree.

"I wonder how far I have traveled..."

I look towards the sky. The sun had just set. Just as I thought I was safe, I started to hear the sounds of monsters coming out. The first were some skeletons. I snort pulling out my Mithril sword. I ran behind tree to tree until I reached the first skeleton. I swiped my sword thru its bonny neck forcing its skull off. I lunged at the next slamming my sword down on it killing it. Before I could turn, I felt an arrow pierce my left shoulder, I growl in annoyance before dashing behind the next tree.

"Dammit... got to cocky there..."

I peer from the tree and pull back as another arrow flew by. I stood still and waited for the last skeleton walked over bow at the ready, but before it could react, I stab my sword thru its neck and slice its skull off. I sigh in relief, but I knew there were more monsters near. I had no choice, but to run, which I did. I kept running as I gripped onto my wounded shoulder.

"Tsk... I need to be more careful..."

I started seeing more and more monsters starting to appear. I quickly set down a crafting table and made a stone axe. I used it after to pick my crafting table back up and kept running. Once I knew I was safe, I quickly chopped an oak tree down and made them into planks. As I was about to make a shelter, I could hear voices in the distance. I get up glancing around and followed the sounds. As they come into view, I quickly hide behind a tree and listen.

"I thought I heard something over here..." the first voice said.

"Are you sure? You might just be hearing things..."

"I swear I did!" I blinked and started to panic. Before long, I started to run to find a place to hide. Once I was far enough, I set my crafting table down and made some ladders. I glanced around quickly and placed the ladders on the tree for myself to climb up. It was hard from my injury, but I managed to get to the top. As I sat down, I glanced around and noticed a village not far off. I lightly sighed and noticed two people walking in two different directions. The first had a gray helmet. As well as body armor that was white in the front and a black cross. The other had a creamy light brown hair with white chest on his armor and the armor on his arms were blue.

"I think they are guards..." I fold my arms, but wince at my shoulder, "Damn... I need to get this wound looked at soon..." I sighed rather irritated. I continued to watch the guard with the helmet over his head. He had knelt down touching the floor for some reason before looking at his hand.

"What is this? Blood?" I blinked. He looked around not seeing anyone there, "But where did it come from?" He folds his arms pondering this before shaking his head thinking its nothing. Before long, the other guard had shown up.

"Hey Garroth, Aphmau is looking for..." he looked at Garroth's hand, "Is that blood?"

Garroth sighed, "Yeah... but I'm not sure from what..." he shook his head, "Anyways Laurence... you said Aphmau was looking for me correct?"

Laurence nods, "Yeah. I'm not sure for what exactly. Go see what she needs and I will keep an eye out."

Garroth nods, "Thanks." He heads off. Laurence waited for Garroth to leave before examining the blood.

"Hmm... this blood looks fresh... which means whatever left this is still nearby..." Laurence had mumbled to himself. I was starting to panic, but I had to keep calm so I won't be found. Laurence on the other hand was quietly searching and slowly started finding trails of blood. I dared not to move and remained silent.

"Huh? What are ladders doing here?"

"Crap..." I cursed under my breath, but before I could get up, I felt another sharp pain in my shoulder and gripped onto it and at the same time, Laurence had climbed up the ladder.

He had spotted me, "Hey who are you!?" He then noticed the arrow, "Your hurt let me help." I froze, but as he reached out, I started growling for him to back off, but he didn't even flinch. I started to lash my golden colored tail at him, but he was able to avoid it. I had quickly gotten up about to run, but he had grabbed my wrist, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you..." his voice was calming.

"Why should I trust anyone I don't know..." I spat glaring at him.

"Because... if that arrow isn't pulled out soon, that wound will get infected..." I looked away knowing he was right, "Just let me help you..." I sighed. I relaxed, but didn't let my guard down. He did walk slightly closer, "This will hurt... so just bear with me..." I lightly nod and braced for it. Laurence gripped onto the arrow, "Ready?" I lightly nod and he yanks the arrow out. I let out a loud yelp as the arrow was removed, but I had passed out from it.

* * *

 **well... how was this new story so far? its the best I could do at the moment hope you all enjoyed it. R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 of this MCD series. Honestly I don't think its that good yet, but I'm working on it haha. I don't own the series it belongs to Aphmau.**

 **Welp enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I could hear voices as I was regaining conscious. I was slowly opening my eyes. My vision had become blurred, but eventually cleared up. I glanced at four people around. One was this Laurence guy. The second guy with the helmet I believe is Garroth, but the other two were unknown to me.

"Oh look shes waking up." The woman had said. She then glanced at Laurence then back to me, "Hey are you ok? I was told you had been injured. Do you remember what happened?" She asked. I nod before trying to sit up, but wince.

"Hey take it easy!" The other woman said and made me lay back down.

"What is your name?" The first women asked. I glanced at her before looking at the ceiling.

"My names Ruza... I have been roaming from area to area since..." I paused, "Since my home was destroied..." I sighed.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry to hear that! Oh I'm Aphmau and you are more than welcome to live here." I looked at Aphmau blinking.

"R-really?" She nods and smiles.

"Yes I'm positive, "Also this village is Phoenix Drop and I'm its lord. And next to me is Zoey. As for the guards-"

I lightly chuckly, "I um... overheard their names already when I was hiding..." I look over to them, "Laurence and Garroth correct?"

Laurence grinned, "Ah a pretty girl like yourself has good memory! Yes I'm Laurence and hes Garroth." I nod before looking back to Aphmau who lightly shook her head.

"Really Laurence? You say this to every pretty girl you mean..." Aphmau sighed.

"Talk about lady killer." Garroth chuckled."

"No I'm not." Laurence laughed. Zoey shook her head then looked at me, but instead of asking me anything, she was looking at me curiously. It was like she finally noticed what I was.

Zoey then spoke, "So Ruza... what are you if you don't mind me asking?" I blinked. Before I could tell her who I was, I had to force myself to sit up despite my injury. Everyone looked at me confused.

"I'm a dragon wolf hybrid... my dad was a golden dragon. Similar to the wyverns, but also not a wyvern. My mother was half human half wolf." I explained. I had gray wolf ears, as well as a golden dragons tail. My left eye was green and my right eye was blue. Funny thing though was that I was the only one of my kind. I wouldn't expect anyone to ask, but if they do, I wouldn't tell them since I don't even know who they are. I'm still glad Aphmau allowed me to live here. I just have to do my part so they can trust me.

Zoey nods, "Your the first kind I've seen so far, but... aren't normal dragons extinct?" I looked at Zoey.

"As far as I knew my dad was the last as from what my mother had told me." she nods, "But... how do you know about this?"

Zoey sighed, "Simple really... seeing as how wyverns were sealed, the normal dragons that remain, were slowly wiped out in the war about 900 years ago when Lady Irene was alive." Lady Irene? My mother told me about her. She was a good women who stopped the war all those years ago... I looked down.

"She was a great women as from what I was told." Before anyone could say anything, I got up, "I'm going to go walk around a bit... sorry I'm a bit uncomfortable with these questions right now..." They didn't have a chance to say anything as I walked outside. I glanced towards the sky. It was daylight out and the sun felt warm against my skin. I ran my fingers along my long snowy white hair with black ends. Its strange. No one had ever taken interest in me before. I lightly shake my head and turn to the right before heading down the path. I could see everyone up and about as well as a few guards. One of which one approached me.

"Well hello there, are you new around here?" I nod, "Well welcome to Phoenix Drop! I'm Dale one of the guards here. If you need help don't hesitate to ask." he smiled before walking off. I raised an eyebrow before heading to a well lit area. As I enter the area, I noticed it looked like a plaza. I saw that a single stall was in use and also noticed that the merchant smelt... different... like a wild kind of scent to him. My curiosity got the best of me. I walked over then stopped as someone else had walked over to him. I tilt my head before turning to walk away again.

The merchant noticed me, "Hey are you new around here?" I turned back around.

"Yeah." he nods.

"Welcome."

"Thanks..." I said and walked way back towards the forest again. I had no clue if there was even a place for me to stay in considering I had just arrived. So I walked to a nearby tree and sat there quietly. I closed my eyes and lay my head against the trunk of the tree letting a cool breeze hit me. The sun felt nice against my skin to of course. Its been a while where I could just relax like this. It felt comfortable being by myself. I guess you could call me a loner. At the same time it did feel lonely. I sighed opening my eyes and looking down at the floor. My ears however started to twitch hearing something nearby. I got up immediately and glanced around. Before I knew it, a small puppy came into view. I blinked and looked at it, "A pup? What are you doing here little one?" I ask it. The pup noticed me and shook. I knew it wasn't a normal dog, it was that of a werewolf. It did not reply instead, when I inched towards it, it snapped at me. I pulled my hand away and sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you... just trust me..." it didn't budge. I lightly shook my head and leaned back against the tree not knowing what to do with this pup.

As the day progressed, the pup did not move at all no matter how hard I tried. Pretty soon, Garroth was on his patrol and saw us, "Ruza? What's going on here?" He asked curiously.

I looked down at the pup, "This little werewolf pup appeared earlier, but it is so scared to move... I can't do much until it learns to trust me."

"I see... try giving it some food. Maybe it will come to you?" I lightly nod.

"That might work actually, but only problem is... I have none to give it..." I sighed. Just as I say that, Garroth handed me some raw beef. I look at him.

"Take it." I give a small smile and take it from him before turning to the pup who was shaking. I set the meat down in front of it. The pup looked down at the meat and cautiously walked up to it. It sniffed it and immediately its tail wagged. It devoured it on the spot. I lightly chuckled. The pup then walked up to me and jumped onto my lap, "That's good. The pup seems to trust you now."

"It does." I gently placed a hand on its head and pet it. The pup looked out.

"Th-thank you miss..." I blinked, but smiled.

"Your welcome..." The pup nuzzled against me, "By the way... what is your name?"

"My name? Its Ember." Ember also looked like a female to. I lightly nod and her.

"Mine is Ruza. Why are you away from your home?" She looked down with ears lowered.

"My home is gone... everyone was k-killed by this person with black hair... they called him the high priest..." she whined. I looked away.

"The high priest... the same one that probably destroys my home too..." Garroth watched us.

"It has to be Zane..." I looked at him.

"Who's Zane?" Garroth sighed.

"He's the high priest from O'kasis..."

* * *

 **well that's it for chapter 2 hope you all like it so far. R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I have another chapter for you all! Hope you all enjoy it! also I dont own anything except the idea and the current story everyting else as credit goes to aphmau the youtuber enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

I stared at Garroth when he mentioned O'kasis, "I haven't heard of that place in a while..." I knew that O'kasis is a powerhouse even more than Scaleswind, "I never liked O'kasis..." I grumbled.

"I don't blame you. The citizens of Phoenix Drop dislike O'kasis..." I looked at Garroth, "They had invaded a while back, but I know for sure they will be back at some point." he folds his arms. Ember looked at us.

"What will happen then?" She asked. Garroth glanced at the pup.

"Simple. The guards protect the citizens." he replied and I chuckled.

"Don't count me out if they do invade. You wouldn't think much, but I can fight." he shook his head.

"Only if you have to, but with your injury, I have to refuse." I narrowed my eyes.

"You can't stop me you know..." I growled. Garroth shook his head. Pretty soon Aphmau showed up.

"Hey what's going on here?" I looked away.

"Nothing m 'lady..." I murmured before she noticed Ember.

"Awww what a cute puppy!" I looked back at her, "This is Ember a werewolf pup... she wandered nearby so I decided to help her. Garroth helped." Garroth looked away.

"Y-yeah I did" Aphmau smiled.

"That's sweet of you both." she then looked at me, "Anyways Ruza, I'm here because I wanted to take you to your new home." I blinked, "Follow me if you wish." I nod getting up while holding onto Ember.

"I'll be back on my patrol m 'lord." Garroth then walked off.

"So um... just out of curiosity... how long have you been a lord for?" Aphmau looked at me.

"Mm... for quite some time actually... I had taken over when there was no lord some time before." I nod in response.

"That seems cool. Not to mention your village seems pretty laid back."

She chuckled, "Sorta... unless something happens then that's another story." I had followed Aphmau to a small empty house right across from what looked to be a farm house, "Well this is the place. I had help remodeling some of these tiny houses to make them a bit bigger. This one was put into the hill."

I tilt my head, "Cool, but if I need to I can remodel it further if I wanted to right?" Aphmau nods.

"Of course its your house do as you please with it." I smiled.

"Thanks... oh and I'm also just curious... what would you like me to call you?"

"Hmm? Whatever your comfortable with." I nod.

"Ok lady Aphmau. Thank you for letting me stay here and I promise I will do my part to make this village better." she smiled.

"Ok well have fun." she then left. I watched as she walked away before heading into my new home. I then set Ember down and glanced around my house noticing there is a downstairs area.

"Hmm... downstairs could be my bedroom... and I guess upstairs could be my living room..." I sighed and opened up my single backpack I carry in my inventory and pulled out some torches. I placed some down along the walls before heading downstairs. I had placed more of them downstairs as well as my crafting table so I could make myself a bed. Once crafted, I placed it against the wall but also next to the staircase so if anyone came downstairs, no one would see it. Ember on the otherhand, she ran around before coming downstairs as well and jumped onto the bed.

"Momma? Is it ok to sleep here?" she had her head tilted. I chuckled.

"Of course you can. I'm going to go out to get some food and materials to make a kitchen for us." She smiled.

"Ok!" she barked happily before cureling onto the bed to sleep. At that, I quietly head upstairs and outside.

"Now to get some materials." I then head off into the forest and begun gathering wood, stone, food, and anything else I could find, but as I was finishing up, I could bear something off in the distance. I narrowed my eyes before storing everything into my inventory. My shoulder was starting to throb quite a bit, but I had no choice but to ignore it for the time being. I took out my Mithril sword and slowly walked around hiding behind each tree every time I had heard something. Pretty soon I had found whoever made any noise.

I couldn't tell who it was. The only thing I could see was that they were wearing black cloaks yet I could not see their face. They must have noticed me because they immediatly pulled out swords and bows pointing at where I was at. An arrow was shot and I pulled back, "Crap..." I growled before dashing towards another tree just barely avoiding another arrow, "Who are you people? What the hell do you want!?" I raised my voice at them.

"Wouldn't you want to know... you pathetic hybrid..." my eyes widened.

"H-how do you know... that I'm a hybrid?" I questioned not showing myself.

He laughed, "Simple really... we are hunters... we are tracking any hybrids that do not have any links to any main spieces... for instants... humans... the spieces are common... wyverns are rare but they are indeed a kind of spieces we can not touch... the mef'wa... they are a common spieces that reside here in the Ru'an region and the rest in the Tu'la region... as for you... your kind is so new... no one has yet to see them..."

I growl louder, "What makes you think you can hunt me... I haven't done anything to you!" I yell at him.

"He foolish hybrid... why do you think your village was destroied then?"

"Stop it... just leave me alone!" before long, a guard must have heard me yelling because I could see a guard I haven't seen yet on the seen.

"Who goes there? What is going on?" He ordered.

"Well hybrid... you've gotten lucky today... for the next time we meet... you will die..." the cloaked man says before him and his crew flee the area. I begin to shake violently and slump down to the ground unsure of what I should do. The guard however, saw me in a panic and rushed over to my side.

"What happened? I heared yelling and came rushing over.

"I-I'm fine... I was just startled..." I responded, which was actually half true. The guard sighed.

"Come then lets get you back to the village. I lightly nod in response before we did though, the guard removed his helmet revealing his creamy light brown hair as well as dark blue eyes and looked at me, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name? Mine is Cody." he smiled.

"My names Ruza..." I murmured.

"Ah what a fine name for a cutie such as yourself." he chuckled.

I snort, "Don't flatter yourself..." I grumbled. Cody just chuckled.

"I don't mean anything by it. It's just a compliment. Anhways, lord Aphmau told the guards about a new villager here so figured I'd at least ask who it was." he shrugged before leading me back to the village. I pretty much just followed him until we arrived back at my house. I had went up to the door to open it when Cody then speaks, "Well Ruza, this is where we part for the time being. I'll be seeing you cutie." he winks before slipping his helmet back on and walked off. I shake my head and head inside closing the door behind me.

"Man I feel that Cody is nothing more than a womanizer..." I sighed before heading downstairs to take a nap.

* * *

 **Welp that's it for chapter 3 hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing these haha. anyways if you did then R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**here is chapter 4 everyone :3 (I already wrote 2 other chapters as well but i need to go over them before i post them...) in reply to Faith's review, yeah she is a magic user yet she has no idea of it as of yet and I might jave her other form to be that, but you will see as the story progresses lol anywaus enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: the MCD i do not own credit is to Aphmau but the story idea is mine**

 **Chapter 4**

I was so tired the next day. I had staied up all night fixing up Ember's and my home. I made a kitchen, fixed up our bedroom also making a second bed for Ember. So much that I could barely stay awake, but as I finished to head down to sleep, I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and answered it, "Yes?" I looked to see it was Aphmau. I blinked in surprise, "L-Lady Aphmau! What brings you here?" I asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." she asked and I just shrugged.

"Yeah I'm fine... just dead tired concidering I staied up all night fixing up my house..." I shook my head, "If I knew you were coming, I would've made some snacks..." I looked down embaressed. Aphmau chuckled.

"Its no problem at all. Anyways, I heard my guard Cody had told me that you were yelling about something in the forest yesterday. Did something happen?" her voice had nothing, but concern in it. I looked away not wanting to say anything, but wanted to make sure she knew just in case something happened.

"See... the thing is... apparently I'm being hunted down just because of what I am... not to mention I'm the only hybrid of my kind... I figured I'd tell you this so we can be prepared if anything happens..." I sighed. She nods, "And sadly that very same day that I had left my home to gather food and what not, my village had been attacked as well as destroyed... I had no choice to run away like a coward to find a new home..."

"I see that is so sad..." she frowned, "Do you at least know what they looked like?"

I shake my head, "Unfortunately I don't... they were all cloaked in black clothing..." Aphmau nods.

"I see... not much to go on, but at least we will know what to look for." she replied, "But I am so sorry about your village.. if I can do anything at all just let me know."

"Just... be careful if you see them..." I sighed, "I do appreciate the concern... however you don't really need to do anything. This house that you have provided me is perfect." I smiled, "Its more than enough."

"Well... alright... but just as a precaution... I will have one of my guards patrolling around this area." I shake my head.

"You don't need to do that Lady Aphmau..." I look away.

"It's ok I want to make sure you all are protected. After all I am the lord. I just want to know that no one is going to be hurt." I looked at her with a light smile.

"That's very kind of you. Well... alright... and if anything happens, I will let you know as soon as I can." she nods.

"Alright then. I will be going now." Aphmau then walks off closing the door behind her. I fold my arms wondering if I should leave the house or just stay home. I didn't want to risk seeing those cloaked hunters again. I lightly sighed before seeing Ember climb up the stairs.

"Momma can I go outside and play?" I lightly smile.

"Sure I'm coming with you though." I lightly chuckled before opening the door watching Ember dash outside. I follow after her after I close the door, "Don't stray to far where I can't see you though." I warn her.

"I wont!" She barked. I lightly shook my head as I walked to the huge wheat field and sat down quietly. Ember was having so much fun in the wheat field and I didn't want to interrupt her. Luckily the sun was high in the air at the time, which was fine with me seeing as how it was more safe in the day rather than the night. Before long, I heard footstep in the distance. The scent was familiar to say the least. I looked over to see two guards one with a helmet over his head and the other had blue hair. One of them was Garroth the other I couldn't even tell who plus the scent was different. Once they saw me, they stopped.

"Hmm? Ruza? What are you doing out here?" I looked back to where Ember was then back at them.

"Just watching Ember..." Garroth nods.

"I see... well then. Ruza... Lady Aphmau told all of the guards what had happened and we are all on high alert to be sure nothing happens to you as well as everyone else." he then motions to the guard beside him, "This here is Dante he is the third in command of the guards." I raised an eyebrow.

"Does that make you the first or second in command?" I grinned.

"The first in command. Laurence is the second." I nod my head.

"Ah I see..." I honestly had no idea, but it kind of did make sense... after all, Garroth and Laurence were both there when I had regained my conscience... not to long ago...

"Anyways we are off to patrol. Come get one of us if you need us." He smiled before walking out.

"It was nice to meet you Ruza." Dante winked and walked off. I shook my head and glanced back at Ember who was pouncing on butterflies. I chuckled a bit.

"Ok Ember let's head inside." She looked over at me and dashed over seeing as she had worn herself out, "You have fun?" She was jumping around.

"Yes I did! Let's play out here again soon!" she barked and tail wagging." I chuckled and we head back home. It seemed we were outside for a while considering that the sun was starting to set, but I had started to feel really strange as of late and not just because of my wound that's almost healed. It was just hard to tell though. I couldn't even tell if it was a good feeling or a bad one either. Once home, I sit down at the table pondering what is wrong. As I'm wondering, I suddenly feel a surge of pain throughout my whole body and immediately collapse onto the ground clenching my head.

"D-dammit... wh-what is... going on..." I start to pant, "Th-this... hurts..." I was glad I couldn't hear Ember because I didn't want her to see me like this. I opened an eye a bit looking to see if anything was changing despite the fact it hurt. I had noticed my legs were morphing a bit. My back in the upper area was the worst as well, but it did feel like something was starting to poke out there. I couldn't move at this point. Suddenly another jolt of pain rushed thru my body and something forced out of my back also ripping a couple of holes in the back of it. The pain soon subsided and I was left panting heavily. I slowly sat up and looked at myself to see what had happened. I turned my head towards my back with wide eyes and noticed golden colored dragon wings, "Whoa..." I looked down at my legs and also saw they were now furry wolf legs. I sighed, "I'm more weird now then I was before..." I shook my head and sat back down in the chair, "I honestly don't want to change anymore than I have..." I sighed and before long, I had quickly passed out from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day had rolled around pretty quickly and for some reason I felt good. Other than the fact of my new wings as well as the change of my normal legs to wolf ones. I sighed, "Now am I going to hide these..." I grumbled just pondering what I should do., "Well... for now I should-" I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hello? Ruza?" It was Cody. My eyes widened and I immediately rushed downstairs as the door opened. I was in full panic, "Ruza are you here? Sorry for coming in unannounced but I wish to speak with you." I did not answer. I was franticly trying to get my wings somehow folded onto my back. This way I could have the shirt covering them, but it wasn't working. I heard a sigh, "Alright I'll talk to you later then..." At that, he left closing the door behind him. I sighed fully relieved.

"That was too close..." Ember had then woken up.

"Momma? What's going on?" She asked before noticing what happened to me, "Oh cool! Where did the wings come from and how did your legs change?" She was bouncing around. I chuckled a bit, but I didn't much mind for Ember to see me.

"Let's just say that my body decided to change a bit on its own yesterday while you were asleep and trust me it wasn't a good feeling..." I shuddered at the thought.

"Ok! Um.. could we go out to play?" she tilts her head and I laugh.

"Of course sweetie." She bounced around happily and rushed to the door waiting for me to follow. I looked at my back again sighing.

"I gotta hide them somehow, but the thing is... I don't even know how they work..." I shook my head, "Um Ember why don't we eat first?" she rushed back downstairs.

"Ok!" I went up to the kitchen and made some mushroom stew and set it down for her. While she was eating, I went back downstairs to try to figure out how to use my wings.

"Think Ruza... it shouldn't be to hard to figure out. They are extra limbs... just... move them..." Nothing... they would not budge no matter how hard I try. I sighed again, "Maybe not thinking about it?" I remained silent not thinking about them, but obviously nothing happened. I fold my arms, "I can move my arms and legs freely so maybe..." They start to twitch a bit, "Hmm... just think of them like they are your arms..." They twitched again and slowly, but surly I was able to start moving them. I soon started to get the hang of it and finally managed to fold them down onto my back and covered them up, "Phew..." I then changed my shorts and put pants on, but seeing as how my feet were now wolf paws, I couldn't wear shoes now. I shrugged since they weren't much of a big deal. When I went upstairs, I grabbed an extra bowl of mushroom stew and ate it.

"Momma where'd your wings go?" she tilts her head curiously.

"I was able to get them to fold down onto my back so its not... too noticeable..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Ok." she replied as she finished her stew. I had quickly finished mine as well since it wasn't a lot. Afterwards, we head outside and to the wheat field, "Momma? Can we play in the forest today?" I nod.

"Sure this gives me a chance to learn how to use my wings." I reply. Ember just bounced around and dashes off to the forest with me following after her. As soon as we make it deep into the forest, Ember is just dashing around chasing and barking at anything in sight. I giggle at her before slowly learning how to furl and unfurl my wings. It was slowly getting easier. At least that part was. The flying part I knew for sure was going to be harder. I lightly sighed, "At least it seems to be somewhat of a quiet day..." I shook my head as I sat down just continuing to practice with my wings, "I might as well learn how to fly soon. It could prove to be useful..."

As the day went by, I started to feel like I had very good control over my wings. The next step of course is flying, but I would have to wait. I slowly get up, "Ember It's time to head back." she heard me and heads over looking like she was pouting.

"Aww but I'm having so much fun!" she wines.

"I know, but its time to go eat." her ears perked forward.

"Ok!" I giggled and picked her up into m arms before heading back. Once home, I put Ember in the house and head outside for a bit longer. As I walk through the village, Cody had approached me. I stopped as he stopped in front of me.

"Ah Ruza there you are. I was looking for you." I tilt my head a bit acting like I didn't know he was.

"Really? What for?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Well... I wanted... to ask about who you saw yesterday..." I looked away.

"The people cloaked in black correct?" he nods.

"Yes... you said they were hunters. Why are they hunting you?" I sighed.

"Lady Aphmau told all of the guards everything I told her huh..."

"She told us about them, but that's about it... just keep an eye out for them. We either chase them out or capture them... honestly... I'd rather kill them so they can't hurt anyone..." he then murmured to himself, (this way they can't harm you either...)."

"What was that last thing you said?" he blinked.

"Oh... um... n-nothing nevermind that... but anyways... why are they after you to begin with?" I looked away.

"I will only say this... its because of what I am that they are trying to eliminate me..." I turned to walk away.

"There has to be more to it though?" he questioned. I clenched my hands into fists.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now..." before he could say anything else, I just ran off, "Dammit... I don't want to be thinking about this right now... I just need to get away from him..." Once I felt like I was far away enough, I had stopped by the ocean where the small docks were and sat next to the shore. At that moment, I just wanted to be alone. Listening to the sound of the ocean calms myself down. I remember when I was little that I would go to the ocean with my mother, but that was years ago. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and I couldn't help, but sigh.

"So... your out here by yourself? how come?" I turned my head immediately to see Dante then turned back to the ocean. I shrugged.

"The sound of the ocean relaxes me." he nods.

"I see..." he paused, "I'm just curious... what are you anyways? I know its not really any of my business... I just wanted to know." he explains. I just sigh.

"I'm a hybrid... that's all you need to know..." I went silent afterwards.

"I understand... I'll leave you be then." I didn't say nothing as he walked off. Once he was gone I laid back looking towards the sky, "Even I don't know who or what I am... do I even have a purpose here?" I couldn't help, but feel something was amiss inside, but I just couldn't place a finger on it, "Well laying here isn't going to solve much that I'm sure of, but now I don't want to get up..." I grumble. I pretty much didn't. Instead I just dozed off in the sand.

* * *

 **These chapters aren't really that good haha. I just wanted to write them :P hope you all enjoyed it. R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I could feel a cold breeze against my skin and could tell I wasn't in the warmth of the bed in my house. Instead, it felt like I was outside. So I slowly opened my eyes to see the darkened sky with a small amount of light. It must just about to be dawn. I slowly sat up staring at the ocean as I was last night. For just a moment, the image of my mother popped into my mind of when we were spending time together at the ocean. I started to tear up. The second I do, I caught a whiff of an unfamiliar scent. I immediately stood up and glanced around until I saw what looked to be a guard as well as one other person I couldn't recognize. Heck I couldn't tell who either of them were. One of them had Orange long hair and had the scent of potions. The other smelt of nature. I calm down just slightly, but I kept my eyes on them as they approached.

"Ah are you Ruza?" I raise an eyebrow as the orange haired woman spoke.

"Yes and might I ask who you both are?"

"I'm Lucinda the witch." she introduced. The guard did a slight bow of the head.

"I'm Ethan. I'm one of the new guards around here..." he said as he removed his helmet. He had snowy hair with some back tips and both of his eyes were light blue. I couldn't help, but stare at Ethan for a moment.

"Ethan... you look familiar... but... I can't imagine as to why..." I fold my arms, "Regardless... its nice to meet you both." Ethan tilts his head.

"Why do you think I look familiar?" he questions. I just shrug and lightly shake my head.

"Like I said, I'm not really certain myself..." he nods.

"Well don't think on it too hard." He chuckled before looking at Lucinda then me, "Well I better go meet with the lord. Later." he walks off. Lucinda looked at me.

"He's an odd one that guard..." I giggle.

"Aren't they all?" she grins.

"Touché." she replied, but we both burst out laughing, "Anyways I need to go see Lady Aphmau see ya around."

"See ya." I watch as Lucinda leaves as well. Once out of sight, I chuckled, "She's an odd one, but she seems rather interesting, but... as for Ethan... why does he look so familiar..." I sigh as I decide to just head back home. Once home, I go inside and sat down at the table, "I guess I should ignore it for the time being..." I lightly shook my head. As I'm sitting there, I wondered if there was some kind of similarity between Ethan and myself. He had the same colored hair and one of my eyes was like both of his except slightly darker. Other than that, I didn't know if there was anhthing else.

As the day went by, I had been around the village avoiding anyone I saw or that anyone else that saw me that was or was about to approach me, but pretty soon, I could see Laurance in the distance and I could tell he saw me cuz I could see him heading my way. I immediatly turned and walked elsewhere. I did not wish to speak with anyone. I soon found a tall tree and hid behind it or rather sat down and leaned against it quietly. I pretty much just waited till Laurence had finally passed by before I got back up and slipped away. Just then, I bad bumpped into Garroth, "Ah I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Garroth looked at me.

"Its alright Ruza it happens, but just out of curiosity... whats wrong? You seem to have something on your mind... care to tell me?" I looked away.

"I rather not talk about it... its still something I'm trying to figure out..." he folds his arms.

"I can tell its bothering you, but if you wish to not speak about it then that's fine, but know that I'm here to talk if you need anything." I lightly nod.

"Thanks, but... I don't fully trust anyone just yet... I appretiate the offer though..."

"Thats very understandable and I don't blame you at all. anyways I best be off." he bows his head and walks off. I wait for him to leave before getting up myself. I then start to head off towards home. That is until I started to hear two voices in the distance. Immediatly hide behind a tree and listen in.

"So Ethan... you fresh out of guard training as well?" that was Cody's voice. The second person which had to be Ethan, sighed.

"Yes Cody..."

"Well... what made you decide to come here?" Cody asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing, but... I was going to return home to become the guard of my home villages Lord, but... it has been destroied..."

"Oh... which village if you don't mind me asking" there was a pause.

"It was the village of Dragonsbane..." My eyes widened.

(D-Dragonsbane? th-thats...)

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that..." Ethan looked away.

"Its not your fault, but there was also another reason as to why I went back there..." for some reason I couldn't tell, but it looked like he looked to my house for a moment.

"Oh? And whats that?" he looked back at Cody.

" For someone I truely cared about yet she never noticed I was there... back then I vowed that when I came back, I'd talk to her and get to know her..." he shook his head. I blinked before slipping away before I was noticed. Before long though, I had snuck to my house and slipped inside undetected.

"So... that's how I recognized Ethan... he was from my village... good to know I'm not the only survivor..." I sighed and flopped into bed, (but who was he talking about... well... none of my business...) I yawned noticing just how tired I was quickly dozing off.

* * *

 **well thats it for chapter 6 hope you all enjoyed it! R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys just finished another chapter. Replying to Faith, don't worry I don't plan to quit this story despite how many reviews or viewers there are, I'm just a bit slow :P anyways enjoy guys!**

 **Chapter 7**

Off in the distance of Phoenix Drop, the cloaked hunters were lurking nearby. They were slowly running out of time to eliminate the hybrid before the next full moon, "We need to do something and somehow lure that blasted hybrid out of that village..." The first spoke.

"Issac... patience... we know time is of the essence, but we need not think irrationally..." Issac turned and glared.

"And what would you know Amber... your not in charge here..." he sighed and looked off into the distance, "You are right though... however... we are in this mess because of her..." he lightly growled, "We are screwed if we don't act soon..."

"Yes yes we know Issac..." Amber sighed, "If we want to avoid this then we need to make a plan and put it in action we either strike in the night before the full moon or do it on that day before the full moon rises... either that or sooner then that..." she folds her arms.

"Hopefully we will think of something before then..." Issac looked to the sky at the first quarter moon.

The next morning soon came and I was still sound asleep. That is until I could hear someone knocking on my door. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up wondering who was knocking this early. I sighed and went upstairs opening the door rubbing my eyes, "Hello?" my voice sounded groggy.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" I snapped awake when I heard Laurence's voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." I replied, "What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on everyone. Normally Aphmau would, but shes currently heading to Brightport with Garroth and Dante." I lightly nod.

"I see..."

"If you are lonely... I wouldn't mind hanging out with you?" he grins and I sigh.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling..."

"I am, but I mean after my patrol." he chuckled.

"No thanks. I like being lonely."

"If you say so. Welp see ya around and if you change your mind come and find me." he winks and heads off." I lightly shook my head, but instead of heading back inside, I decided to get some air. I closed the door and headed down to the docks where I see Ethan. He must had heard me comming cuz he turned around almost instantly.

"Ah if it isnt Ruza..."

"Um... yeah is there something wrong?" I tilt my head.

"Eh? Not really... but I've been meaning to ask... what village were you from? I was told by Garroth that you were originally from another village that was destroyed yet he didn't know, which one... mind if I ask which it was?" I froze not knowing what he would think if I were to tell him

"W-well..." I paused, (I might as well tell him...), "I'm from Dragonsbane..." for a split second, I saw Ethan's eyes widened but quickly returned to a calm look.

"I see... that's... actually where I'm from..." he looked away.

"Something wrong?" he looked back and shook his head.

"N-no its nothing... I'll be going back to patrol..." without another word, he rushes off.

"Hmm... hes hiding something... we are both from Dragonsbane yet... hmm... nevermind its probably nothing..." I lightly shook my head. I slipped my hands into my pockets and glaced off towards the sea, "Things are slowly starting to make less and less sence..." I sighed before turning to head home. Before I could even get home, I was stopped by girl with big glasses.

"Oh my Irene! Are you the hybrid that everyone has been talking about?" I blinked at the girl's curiosity.

"Yes... and you are?"

"OH I'M SORRY!I'm Emmylan."

"You don't need to appologize. I'm Ruza." Emmalyn seemed very excited.

"Nice to meet you, but this is a first time I've ever seen an actual half human galf wolf and half dragon before... I've read about one when Irene and the other devine warriors were still alive, but never would I imagine I would see an actual hybrid of that time to be before me... OH MY GOD I HAVE TO LOOK INTO THIS!" I blinked a bit curious, but I was also a bit worried over it.

"Y-you don't have to..." she immediatly turns to me.

"OH BUT I MUST! ehem... sorry..." I shake my head.

"Anyways I've heard about the devine warriors before... aren't there six of them?"

"There are! Or... there were until I read about a seventh one! Its funny... there is only one book in record about this one devine warrior telling us who he was... his name was Rolin The Protector... he was the only known hybrid of that time to be just like you. When the war happened, he had jumped right in front of Lady Irene taking the full force of The Shadow Lord's attack. He had saved Irene, but at the cost of his own life." I looked away, "He was a hero in her eyes, but because of this and with the help of the rest of the devine waarriors, they had finally defeted The Shadow Lord. Well there is more to the story, but I just wanted to summarise it for you." she giggled. I was speachless, but lightly nod.

"I see... so do you think I'm the decendent of Rolin?" she nods vigarusly.

"Yes I think so! Others might think otherwise, but we wont know for sure." I lightly shake my head.

"I don't even have any powers. Plus we don't even know if Rolin even had any tobegin with..."

"Yes I know. This book doesn't talk much about him, but the only thing it did state about him was that during a full moon something does happen." I tilt my head.

"A full moon? I've been under plenty of them and nothing ever has happened to me."

"Hmm... maybe its under a certain condition..." Emmalyn folds her arms, "Well anyways I'm going to look into this. OH MAN! I JUST REALIZED I HAVE TO LOOK INTO LADY IRENE AND NOW SIR ROLIN! EEEEE!" she seemed so excited about this too. She then ran off almost instantly. As for me, I was making sure I could still hear thru my ears from Emmalyn's yelling. I then shook my head and went home.

* * *

 **Well this chapters done... I don't think I did any good on this chapter but im doing my best :P**

 **welp R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooo sorry this took a while... I've been busy, but fear not I'm not giving up on this... also I'm sorry this one is so short but I promise I will make it longer!  
**

 **Chapter 8**

"It wasn't even the next day yet, instead, the sun was just setting. I was feeling so off and I couldn't explain as to why and nor did I feel any way, shape, and form of being tired either. Ember didn't seem to notice much either. She wasn't home at the moment since Aphmau had came over and wanted to go see her dogs. I let her since I didn't mind being by myself. Plus I trust Aphmau. For some reason, I didn't even want to be in the house at all either. I sighed and left the house. I glanced to the sky to where the sun was noticing it was almost gone. Then looked to the other side to the rising of the square moon. It looked like a sort of red color, which was very, VERY odd. It has never been red since I've been alive and my mother when she was alive had never seen one either. Maybe once in a blue moon? I lightly chuckled at the idea.

I had decided to walk into the forest just to get some air, but it wasn't helping at all. I was feeling so much weaker then I had ever been. It didn't feel right either. I glanced around. I was on the very edge of the forest so I can stay in view of the village. It was just in case I were to pass out. That way a guard or someone else would be able to see me. To make things worse, the more that red colored moon rose, the more worse I started to feel. My vision began to blur slightly forcing me to sit down by a tree and pant, "D-dammit... w-whats wrong with me..." it was like I was sick, but at the same time, it was also something else. I don't know what it was exactly. I placed a hand against the trunk of the tree breathing heavy. That was when Garroth and Ethan were on patrol.

As soon as they saw me, they rushed over and i slumped down against the tree, "Ruza? Are you ok? Your face is so pale." Garroth spoke with concern in his voice. I weakly nod.

"I suppose..." I murmur.

"It doesn't sound like it to me..." Ethan replied. I stared at Ethan before looking away.

"I honestly don't know... as soon as the color of the moon had become red, I have been feeling so weird..." I sighed.

"The moon?" They both looked up, "I've never seen this before..." Garroth had murmured.

"Nor have I..." Ethan replied, "Is this some kind of... bad omen?" I lightly shake my head.

"I haven't a clue..." As I'm sitting there, I started to feel massive amounts of pain in my upper back area and trust me it did not feel good at all. I clasped onto the ground face first clenching my hands into fists as my back continued to throb. The guards look at me. They both kneel down.

"Ruza are you ok?" Ethan asks as he gently lays a hand on my back where one of my wings are, but immediatly pulls his hand away, "Whoa what was that I just felt?" he blinked curiously. I turned my head with shock on my face. One was for someone even touching me two was for him touching one of my hidden wings. Garroth sighed.

"Ethan you don't just touch someone like that..." Ethan glared.

"Well I know that, but I'm just worried is all!" he spat, "Anyways..." he looked back at me, "The thing is... it did not feel normal at all..." I didn't say anything. I knew I was found out if I said anything. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **welp that's all I have for now. I'll make sure I make the next one longer I promise! anyways I hope you all enjoied it! remember I own nothing other than the plot of this story :D R &R!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys as promised, a longer chapter! also, replying to faith, if you need help with posting stories, just give me a message and I will help you out as best as I can. anyways**

 **disclaimer: i don't own anything except my own plot :P enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

I was staring at Ethan worried continuously thinking he knew what he had touched despite the fact that he didn't. I didn't want him or anyone to find out at this time. As I was thinking about that, my wings felt like they were on fire and next was my arms and legs. I could do nothing, but lay on the ground with pained looks on my face. Garroth and Ethan didn't know what to make of this. Ethan was about to pick me up when suddenly heard laughing nearby in the forest. Both guards stood up readying their weapons. Five black cloaked masked figures walked out from the forest looking in our direction, "Well well well... seems we found the hybrid just before that time... good..." the first spoke.

"Shall we get this over with before its too late Soul?" the second spoke. Soul looked at the second.

"Yes Amber..." Soul looked back at us to see Garroth and Ethan protecting me. Soul just laughed, "Honestly? You would protect a foul beast such as that?" he pointed at me, "Don't make me laugh! Oh wait... I already did..." he snorts.

"Why are you here!?" Ethan shouts.

"Simple my dear boy... to eliminate the last hybrid... in this case... the one you are protecting right now..." Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"Any why would we let you harm her..." he spat back. Another stepped forward looking at Soul.

"Leader... may I?" Soul looked at him with a nod.

"Yes Issac..." Issac nods and looks towards us.

"Simple concept... we need to eliminate the hybrid before the red moon reaches the highest point before something happens that was can't stop..." Garroth narrowed his eyes.

"And what would that be?" Issac glared.

"Simple... they transform to a beast that can destroy us all. That's why we must eliminate them." Ethan snorts.

"Who's to say that not all of them are bad? Who's to say whatever she turns into is a bad thing? Maybe it might help?" he was being very defensive. I on the other hand could not say or do anything as my entire body was now hurting. It felt like there was daggers piercing my skin from all over. The red moon was just about to reach the peak when Soul spoke again.

"We don't care... our job is to eliminate her before that happens... now stand aside or we will make you..." The didn't even attempt to back down, "So be it..." Soul motioned for Amber and Issac to attack. Amber went first. She charged straight at Ethan and Issac charged at Garroth. Soul looked at the other two, "Kieth, Silvia... bring me the hybrid..." they both bow their heads and went over to where I was, but just as they were about to grab me, two more guards, Cody and Laurence rushed over forcing the two to jump back, "Tsk..." Soul was becoming furious, "You wont be able to stop us..." Kieth and Silvia drew there weapons and attacked the two other guards, "I will do this myself..."

Soul walked into my direction as his fellow hunters forced a path for him. I looked towards Soul showing no fear in my eyes then looked up at the red moon. My eyes widened when I saw it at its highest point. I did not black out from the pain yet, but instead, all pain had vanished. Instead, I could feel power rising from within. My wings suddenly shot out from the back of my shirt, my body became quite furry and I was growing bigger. My head turned into that of a wolf as well as gaining a muzzle. My arms and legs grew a bit bigger. I mostly looked like a wear wolf. My tail and wings however were that of a dragon as well as my eyes. I flung them open and noticed I was not human at this type, but what looked to be a beast. I turned my direction towards soul and let out a menacing roar towards him.

"Leave this place human! Either that or I will rip you apart!" I growled. The hunters and even the guards were looking at me. The hunters were backing off knowing it was too late to stop the transformation.

"No... I will not..." Soul spat. I snarled.

"Then perish..." I swung my claws straight at him. Soul drew his black broadsword blocking my attack and used only a minimal amount of force to shove my claw away and dash towards me.

"I will not stop till you are dead!" he yelled and charged at me with determination in his eyes. I smirked and sidestepped him. Just before he landed, my tail slammed into him and threw him pretty hard into a tree breaking it in the process. He coughed out a small amount of blood as he hit and slid to the ground weakly getting up, "D-dammit... you may have won this... but I will be back..." the rest of the hunters were forced to back off getting their leader and vanished into the forest.

I looked down to the ground panting not wanting to look at anyone. The guards sighed once the fight was over before looking back at me. Ethan spoke first, "I had no idea... this was what you would become... Garroth nods.

"Indeed, but at least its over now...

"Ruza... what happened to you?" Cody asked. Laurence didn't seemed phased at all by this. I was silent. I didn't want to say anything. Ethan walked up to me placing a hand on my giant paw.

"Talk to us Ruza..." Ethan was calm his eyes showed nothing, but concern. I refused to look at any of them. Pretty soon Aphmau had shown up.

"What is going on out here? I could hear the yelling from my house." She said and looked at me, "Ruza? Is that you?" I lightly nod, "What happened to you?" She didn't seem panicked at all nor did the rest and nor could I sense any fear from them yet I still did not speak. Ethan lightly sighed and looked to Aphmau.

"Lady Aphmau, Ruza became this when the red moon above us reached its highest point. The hunters had came to kill her before she became what you see before you. She had fought them off, but now that its over, I don't know..." They both looked back at me. I looked to the sky as the moon was no longer at its highest and the color slowly fading back to white before looking back down away from them noticing I wasn't turning back.

"Am... am I really some sort of monster? Why did... why did I turn into this..." I showed small signs of tears from my eyes. They all blinked in surprise, but Aphmau spoke.

"I don't think you are." She folds her arms, "I've seen many people. Werewolves, wyverns and many others, your the first I've seen yet I don't think of you as a monster at all. You were just defending yourself and all the people here. I honestly respect you for that." I looked at Aphmau before looking away.

"I-I'm sorry... I need some time to myself..." Before anyone could say anymore, I turned and walked away towards the beach. Aphmau sighed.

"Let her be for now. She just needs some time to cope with her newfound form... maybe she will turn back by morning... no idea other than that. They nod before heading back on their patrols and Aphmau heading back home.

* * *

 **well guys I did promise a longer chapter :P took me a couple days to write it too, but its done... let me know what you all think and as always, R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys hope you liked my last chapter :D now here's the next :3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing credit for most of this story (other than the plot and my own characters) goes to Aphmau :3 enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 10**

Cody was walking through the streets when he could hear small clawing coming from the door of my house. He looked at the door and tilts his head. He knew he shouldn't go inside, but thought something was wrong. Instead of knocking, he opens the door and Ember immediately dashes outside and towards the beach with her nose in the air. He raised an eyebrow and closed the door before following after Ember.

On the shore of the beach however, I was curled up into a ball beneath the setting moon relaxing. I was hoping by the time the sun started to raise that I would return to normal. I did not like this form at all. I just wanted to be back in my normal hybrid form. I did feel a bit safer knowing I could fight off the hunter's leader. My ears started to twitch a bit as I could hear someone running. I lifted my head and looked in the direction of the noise. Before long I could see Ember dashing up to me and jumps into my folded furry arms, "Mama?" she looked straight up at me, "Why do you look so different?" She tilted her head. I looked away.

"Its a long story... but let me tell you a shorter one of this..." I looked back at her, "It would seem that every red moon that is at its highest spot in the sky... I turn from my hybrid form into what you see right now." I explained lightly licking Ember's head." she nods.

"I see... well... I don't care! I love you even if you look different! I can tell what your scent is anyways." she smiled nuzzling me. I couldn't help, but smiling back laying my head down closing my eyes. Ember shivered a bit and curled up against me for warmth. After that, I could hear and scent someone near as well. I lifted my head up again looking towards it and saw Cody. Cody had drawn his sword. I didn't flinch, but I then looked as the sun had started to rise. Cody's jaw dropped as I returned to my normal hybrid self. I looked down on my lap to see Ember was sleeping now.

"R-Ruza? What are you?" Cody asked sheathing his sword. I didn't look at him. I sighed instead.

"I was hopping no one else would see me in that form..." I said out loud not caring if Cody heard. Its a form I just found out I had. I transform beneath the red moon. Honestly its the first red moon I've even seen too." I said nothing more.

"I had no idea..." he looked towards the sky, "I mean I knew you were a hybrid, but nothing like this..." he looked back at me and walked over. As he had reached me, he knelt down, "I honestly don't care how you look... your still you no matter what form you take." he lightly smiled. I looked at him then looked away.

"Thanks I guess..." I murmured and picked up Ember before getting up myself, "I need to go speak with Aphmau and Emmalyn. Cody nods.

"Very well... but if you need help or to talk to anyone... know I'm here for you." he placed a hand on my shoulder before turning and walking off. As I was heading towards Aphmaus Ember looked up at me.

"Mama? Where are we going?" she asked. I look at her with a light smile.

"To Lady Aphmau's home... I need to ask her something." she nods. As I reach her house, I knocked and waited for Aphmau to answer. There was no sound of footsteps from inside. I knocked one more time and waited again, but there was still no answer. I lightly sighed, "She's probably asleep... I guess we can go talk to her later..." I then began to look around for Emmalyn. My ears twitched hearing someone off in the distence. I started to head towards the noise curious as to where that noise was coming from when I spotted a young blonde haired boy with Aphmau. I tilted my head as I walked over. Ember on the other hand jumped out of my arms and dashed over to them and I just chuckled.

Aphmau looked over, "Ah Ruza. How are you feeling?" I lightly shrugged.

"Better I suppose..." I looked away wondering how I should ask my question.

"Is something wrong?" I was silent for a moment before looking back at her.

"Well... I'm a bit curious, but... I was talking to Emmalyn and she was talking about Lady Irene and she just found out about another divine warrior that she thinks I'm related to..." I sighed, "Do you know anything about it?" I tilt my head.

"Sorta... Emmalyn thinks I'm either related or reincarnated to Lady Irene due to her relic within me... Its a long story as to how I got it." I nod.

"I see... as for me Emmalyn says I'm related to the divine warrior named Sir Rolin... he sacrificed himself to protect Lady Irene... she also told me hes was a hybrid like myself and can turn forms... I'm not sure if he could by will or not..."

"Do you think... they are after hybrids... for that reason? Maybe they thought any of them could be related to Sir Rolin?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"I doubt it, but it is possible..." I fold my arms, "I don't want to make assumptions about it if we don't know as to why they hunt hybrids to begin with..." Aphmau lightly nods in agreement. Before long, I caught a new unfamiliar scent, "Odd... There's a new scent that I cant identify near Phoenix Drop..." Aphmau folds her arms. I started to head towards the scent with Aphmau following. Once we get to the gate I blink at a new guard at the gate head covered. Aphmau stood beside me.

"Who are you?" she asked. The guard bows his head.

"I am Jasper. I just recently graduated from guard training and was assigned here." I tilt my head then looked at Aphmau.

"How many guards can they actually assign here?" She looked at me.

"However many they want to send as Garroth has told me..." she replied before looking back at Jasper before opening the gate, "Welcome to Phoenix Drop Jasper. Do your best here. I'm Aphmau. Lord of this village." She smiled. He nods and bows.

"Ah I'm sorry I didn't realize you were lord." Aphmau chuckled.

"Its quite alright. I'll go Get Garroth our head guard to help you out." Jasper nods. Aphmau then looked at me, "Would you mind staying here with Jasper for a moment?" I blinked.

"Um... ok..." I replied with my ears twitching. Aphmau smiled at me before rushing off to find Garroth. Jasper cleared his throat.

"She is in high spirits. That's good." I nod in response.

"Most lords don't do much, but Lady Aphmau is one that's helps with everything... and I'm not kidding either." Jasper looked at me.

"I can tell." he replies before removing his helmet. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I saw he had short jet black hair, light blue eyes, as well a peachy white skin. Kinda similar to my skin but just slightly darker than mine, "If you don't mind me asking... what are you?"

* * *

 **well that's all for this chapter. hope you all enjoyed it! R &R!**


End file.
